One Piece
One Piece (Japanese: ワンピース Hepburn: Wan Pīsu) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda. It has been serialized in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine since July 22, 1997, and has been collected into 92 tankōbon volumes. The story follows the adventures of Monkey D. Luffy, a boy whose body gained the properties of rubber after unintentionally eating a Devil Fruit. With his crew of pirates, named the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy explores the Grand Line in search of the world's ultimate treasure known as "One Piece" in order to become the next Pirate King. The manga spawned a media franchise, having been adapted into an original video animation (OVA) produced by Production I.G in 1998, and an anime series produced by Toei Animation, which began broadcasting in Japan in 1999. Additionally, Toei has developed thirteen animated feature films, one OVA and thirteen television specials. Several companies have developed various types of merchandising and media, such as a trading card game and numerous video games. The manga series was licensed for an English language release in North America and the United Kingdom by Viz Media and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. The anime series was licensed by 4Kids Entertainment for an English-language release in North America in 2004, before the license was dropped and subsequently acquired by Funimation in 2007. One Piece has received praise for its storytelling, art, characterization, and humor. Several volumes of the manga have broken publishing records, including the highest initial print run of any book in Japan. The official website for Eiichiro Oda's One Piece manga announced that the manga has set a Guinness World Record for "the most copies published for the same comic book series by a single author". As of March 2019, the manga has sold over 450 million copies worldwide, making it the best-selling manga series in history. It became the best-selling manga for the eleventh consecutive year in 2018. One Piece is one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time, estimated to have generated over $20 billion in total franchise revenue, from the manga, anime, films, games and merchandise. Summary The series focuses on Monkey D. Luffy, a young man who, inspired by his childhood idol and powerful pirate "Red Haired" Shanks, sets off on a journey from the East Blue Sea to find the famed treasure One Piece and proclaim himself the King of the Pirates. In an effort to organize his own crew, the Straw Hat Pirates (麦わら海賊団篇 Mugiwara Kaizoku-danhen), Luffy rescues and befriends a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro, and they head off in search of the One Piece. They are joined in their journey by Nami, a navigator and thief; Usopp, a sniper and a liar; and Sanji, a womanizing chef. They acquire a ship named the Going Merry and engage in confrontations with notorious pirates of the East Blue. As Luffy and his crew set out on their adventures, others join the crew later in the series, including Tony Tony Chopper, a doctor and anthropomorphized reindeer; Nico Robin, an archaeologist and former assassin; Franky, a cyborg shipwright; Brook, a skeletal musician and swordsman; and Jinbe, a fishman helmsman; and they also acquire a new ship named the Thousand Sunny. Opening Ending Memories (Maki Otsuki) Run! Run! Run! (Maki Otsuki) Characters * Monkey D Luffy * Zoro * Nami Voice by Kyoko Fukada (Japanese) * Usopp * Sanji * Vivi Voice by Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) * Tony Tony Chopper Voice by Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) * Nico Robin/Miss All Sunday Voice by Yumi Hara (Japanese) * Franky * Brook * Ace * Coby * Boa Hancock Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) * Buggy *Takagi Voice by Omi Minami (Japanese) * Makino Voice by Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese) * Lil * Raki Voice by Megumi Kojima (Japanese) * Aswa Voice by Yui Horie (Japanese) * Apis Voice by Eri Sendai (Japanese) * Kodama Voice by Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese) * Porche Voice by Megumi Han (Japanese) * Camie Voice by Saori Hayami (Japanese) * Chimney Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) * Conis Voice by Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) * Amanda Voice by Chiemi Chiba (Japanese) *Tama Voice by Mariya Ise (Japanese) Category:One Piece Category:Toei Animation